Les larmes d'un Ange
by Ange.Lou
Summary: Une nouvelle étudiante débarque à Kadic, elle semble bien froide et distante, mais les Anges ne sont ils pas toujours un peu méfiants ? , ne serais ce qu'au début ?
1. Une nouvelle aide bien precieuse

Amis lecteurs bonsoir, il ne s'agit pas d'une nouvelle fic, mais d'une correction de la première que j'ai écrite sur ce forum : Une nouvelle aide bien précieuse.

J'ai transformé le personnage d'Ange en plus développé et beaucoup moins plat, (cela n'empêche pas de conserver le mystère qui entoure son identité, à ce stade du fic).

L'introduction est elle même rallongée, ainsi que les descriptions plus minutieuses, pour vous faire imaginer (du moins je lespère).

Bon je me tais (enfin ) et bonne lecture...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était assez tard, Jérémie se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il était comme d'habitude sur son PC, avec Aelita. Les yeux rivés sur cet écran, comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Il ne comptait même plus les heures, qu'il passait devant cet ordinateur. Que n'aurait-il pas fait, pour apercevoir ne serais-ce un court instant, ce visage souriant et chaleureux, qu'est celui d'Aelita.

Dis-moi, Jérémie, tu devrais te reposer, tu rechercheras plus tard pour ma matérialisation. Vas te reposer. L'humanoïde n'avait que peu de connaissance, sur notre monde, mais elle était assez intelligente et observatrice, pour savoir quand une personne est à bout de force.

Je t'assure que tout va bien, Aelita, je suis juste... un bâillement, rompit son mensonge, il ne tenait plus debout, ses yeux, se fermaient malgré lui.

Il fut forcé d'admettre la vérité, on ne trompe pas souvent son organisme, surtout quand celui-ci a été privé de sommeil pendant deux jours.

-Bien, je crois que tu as raison, écoute, tu me laisses un message s'il y a un problème sur Lyoko avec XANA. Dit il en soupirant de tristesse, il n'aimait pas laisser Aelita seule, il tremblait chaque instant pour elle.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te préviendrai. Repose-toi bien, tu en as besoin Jérémie. Elle lui gratifia un petit sourire, qui faisait fondre Jérémie.

Jérémie ferma l'ordinateur, encore à regret, il se glissa enfin dans ses couvertures. Son oreiller commençait à lui manquer. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles mêmes, et il sombra dans un profond sommeil, dont les rêves le menait tous à une unique personne : Aelita.

Le lendemain. Un soleil d'automne traversait toute la classe d'histoire, dehors, ont pouvait apercevoir, une grande quantité de feuilles mortes. Les reflets rouges et cuivre donnaient au parc du collège Kadic un effet enchanteur.

Odd, Jérémie et Ulrich étaient bien plus occupé à discuter d'une éventuelle attaque de Xana, qu'a admirer, ce magnifique spectacle.

Leurs vies ne semblaient rythmées qu'à l'approche de ces attaques, l'attente était impossible.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée du principal, il se tenait toujours aussi droit, mais on pouvait observer une jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, d'interrompre votre cours, mais voici une nouvelle élève, qui fera son année scolaire parmi vous. Je vous présente Ange Clédit. Elle nous vient de Paris, je compte sur vous pour bien l'accueillir, et faire honneur à notre établissement.

-Et patati et patata, il ne change jamais de discours fit remarquer Odd.

Ulrich et Jérémie étaient bien trop occupés à décrire la nouvelle, pour prendre en considération la remarque d'Odd. Celui-ci poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se mit, à son tour à la détailler.

La jeune fille était vêtue d'un jean bleu foncé avec un pull noir, on pouvait voir le col d'un chemisier blanc qui ressortait. Elle avait comme chaussure, des doc Martens Noir vernis.

Odd s'attarda sur son physique. Elle avait des cheveux châtains- clair aux épaules, Des yeux Bleu vert encadrait son visage, et faisaient ressortir sa peau très blanche.

Son visage semblé comme un bloc de glace, il ne dégageait que de la froideur, on avait du mal à croire cette jeune personne capable de sourire.

La jeune Fille s'assit derrière Odd et Ulrich.

Je crois avoir trouvé le sosie de Yumi, en un peu plus croque mort, glissa Odd à Ulrich, pour n'être entendu que de lui.

-Odd, tes remarques désobligeantes et complètement nulles, tu les garde pour toi, personne ne vaut Yumi, tu m'entends, personne.

-Hé du calme Roméo, il ne faut pas t'énerver pour si peu, avoue que c'est pas parce que quelqu'un ressemble à ta japonaise, que tu dois monter sur tes grands chevaux.

-Odd, ça suffit s'énerva Ulrich, tu dépasses vraiment les bornes. Il avait dit cela d'une voix assez forte, maintenant tous les regards se tournaient vers lui.

-Une suggestion sur la dictature de Cromwell, Ulrich ? Dit le professeur assez mécontente, de voir son attention diminuée.

- Aucune, madame, n'ajouta précipitamment Ulrich, je suis désolée.

Le cours reprit jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, pour signifier l'heure de déjeuner.

Les élèves sortirent tous assez bruyamment, les cours d'histoire, ne passionnaient pas grand monde en quatrième.

Ulrich réprimandait Odd, lui rappelant la honte qu'il avait subi par sa faute, commentfaisait il pour garder son calme.

-Odd, je t'assure si la prochaine fois je me fais crier dessus par ta faute, je te promet que…

-Tais toi, le coupa Odd, Salut Mathilde, tu es très jolie aujourd'hui.

L'entreprenant adolescent s'avança vers la jeune fille, il essaya de lui faire la bise.

Il récolta une jolie baffe, en guise d'affection.

-Arrête de me courir après Odd, tu ne me plais pas, combien de fois, vais-je devoir te le dire ?

Ulrich et Jérémie étaient pliés en deux, voir Odd se faire rembarré par Mathilde, équivalait à voir Sissi se faire rembarré par Ulrich.

-Tu devrais finir par abandonner dit Yumi qui avait assisté à la scène en cachette.

-je ne désespère pas un jour, de la voir succombé à mon charme ravageur, ajouta Odd sur de ses affirmations.

I

Alors, hormis les escapades amoureuse d'Odd, cette matinée, pas trop éprouvante ? commença yumi. Elle acheva cette brève phrase par un regard en biais à Ulrich. Celui-ci rougit et préféra se concentrer sur son assiette de choux de bruxelle, qui avait tout de suite l'air très attirante.

-Mes escapades, mes escapades, ce n'est pas de ma faute, sinon on a une nouvelle, elle semble très froide et très sombre.

Yumi fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas la manière dont Odd avait annoncé cela, elle n'aimait pas non plus, le silence d'Ulrich. Elle ne fit rien transparaître comme à son habitude.

-Comment se nomme cette fille sombre et froide, d'après le seigneur Odd, qui crois tout comprendre des filles, mais qui se prend râteau sur râteau, dit Yumi.

-An..che.. clé chi… répondit Odd la bouche pleine.

-Je crois pas avoir tout compris ajouta Yumi en souriant.

-Elle s'appelle Ange Clédit, et vient de Paris dit Jérémie. Il prenait enfin la parole.

Je file vérifier si Xana ne nous prépare pas encore une attaque dont il a le secret. Il semblait fatigué et exténué.

-Il semble épuisé fit remarquer Yumi, et ça, je parie que c'est pour être rester encore trop longtemps devant son écran d'ordinateur. On devrait l'aider, il ne peut pas tout faire seul, il est humain.

Mais non, tu connais Einstein, le jour où il demandera de l'aide... dit Odd.

-Et toi tu ne penses surtout qu'à remplir ton estomac Odd, fit remarquer Ulrich.

Et elle est comment, cette fille? dit Yumi douteuse. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux petites disputes des deux garçons, elle savait pertinemment, qu'il n'en resterait absolument rien. Elle s'inquiétait surtout, pour ce qu'elle ne maîtrisé pas. Elle s'était donnée pour rôle de les protéger, elle était leur aîné, et assumait ce fait avec brio.

-Bah, regarde, elle est là bas. La fille en sombre. dit Odd.

Yumi suivit le signe de tête d'Odd. Elle se mit à observer la jeune fille sans indulgence,elle arriva à sa propre conclusion : plutôt jolie. La méfiance se manifesta sur ses traits.

Ange partait avec son plateau, elle sentit le regard de Yumi, elle la regarda de ses yeux profonds, celle-ci détournait le regard. Elle préférait ne pas en tenir compte, elle avait d'autres préoccupations.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, d'un geste mécanique, comme si elle était ici depuis toujours.

Elle entendit un bruit de chute, celui-ci l'intrigua profondément. Ce bruit émanait de la chambre de Jérémie, elle frappa, Aucune réponse.

Elle se décida à entrer.

Elle vit Jérémie inconscient, gisant à terre, ses lunettes tordues.

-Dans quel pétrin, je me suis encore mise pensa t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, on pourrait l'avoir accusée, toujours des situations compliquées se manifestaient.

-Et bien, qu'est que je vais faire moi, dit –elle assez haut.

-Aide le dit Aelita, car Jérémie avait laissé son écran allumé, comme toujours.

-Qui parle dit Ange tout à coup douteuse, elle inclina légèrement le pc et aperçut Aelita. Elle fur d'abord assez étonnée, mais se remit assez rapidement de sa surprise.

-Que dis tu ? dit –elle assez intriguée

-Tu dois l'aider, dépêche toi, c'est important dit Aelita paniquée. Elle semblait terrifié.

-Qui est tu ? Elle semblait trouver la santé de Jeremie moins importante, et reporta son intérêt sur Aelita.

-Peux n'importe qui je suis, va voir Yumi, Odd et yumi, dit leur Xana ils comprendront, par pitié vas y et dépêche toi.

Ange aurait bien voulu satisfaire son besoin de curiosité mais, voyant Aelita désespérée, elle prit Jérémie sur ses épaules.

Elle s'était surestimée, elle éprouvait une très grande difficulté à marchait avec lui, elle se hâta tant bien que mal.

Elle aperçut un petit groupe bruyant, qui s'agitait, ce fut quand elle entendit yumi parler de Jérémie qu'elle sut tout de suite qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

-Excusez moi dit elle toute essoufflée. Elle allait tomber à terre, mais Odd la débarrassa de Jeremie.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, pourquoi est –il comme cela, que fais tu avec lui commença hargneusement Yumi

-Calme toi, yumi dit Ulrich, je suis sure qu'Ange n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire.

-Tu la défends maintenant, en quel honneur demanda Yumi suspicieusement.

-Ecoutez, je n'ai que faire de vos histoires, une espèce de fille aux cheveux roses, ma demandé de vous prévenir, avec un Xana je crois. Maintenant je vous laisse, vos affaires ne me concernent absolument pas.

-Reste murmura Odd, on va avoir besoin d'elle, Oui ne me regardait pas comme un martien.

-Je suis de son avis ajouta Ulrich, Ange acceptes tu de nous aider, nous t'expliquerons tout par la suite. Il lui jeta un regard si profond, qu'elle en fut un peu troublée.

Les yeux de Yumi lançaient des éclairs, elle ne tolérait pas qu'on mette au courant quelqu'un de cette manière.

Elle ressentait une sorte de jalousie, même si elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer.

-Ok, c'est bon elle peut venir.

-Je ne vous aie pas fait savoir si j'étais d'accord fit remarquer Ange.

-Bon, alors tu te décides, et vite, on a d'autre chose à faire et des plus majeures.

-Bien, je vous suis, même si j'ignore dans quoi je m'embarque ajouta t-elle d'un air dubitatif.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit Odd.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le tunnel, Ange passa la première, autant dire qu'elle n'était pas confiante du tout. Elle sentit comme une présence la surveiller, non, elle avait du rêver. Elle marcha prudemment, elle portait Jérémie avec l'aide d'Odd. Ce n'était pas vraiment une partie plaisir, il fallait constamment faire attention à Jérémie, l'inégalité du terrain n'aidait pas vraiment.

-Attention à sa tête murmura Yumi. Ange décela de la peur et de l'inquiétude, cette personne doit vraiment bien les considérer pour prendre autant soin d'eux pensa t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent péniblement dans la salle des contrôles, Elles installèrent Jeremie sur un siège disponible.

-Il est en piteux état fit remarquer Odd. Jeremie remua, yumi se précipita près de lui, elle poussa également un soupir de soulagement.

-Une …. Attaque…..Xana…. commença t-il.

-Ne dis rien Einstein ajouta Ulrich, on s'en occupe, tu penses pouvoir nous matérialiser ?

Jérémie remua positivement la tête, les paroles lui coûtaient beaucoup trop cher, du moins, pour le moment. Il s'efforce de pianoter sur les touches de son clavier.

Ange quand à elle, se sentait inactive, elle ne servait à rien.

-Je suis désolée Ange, mais tu ne peux pas venir avec nous, c'est trop dangereux, et tu ne comprendrais pas.

Voilà la réponse à laquelle elle devait se conformer, mais elle n'aimait pas se conformer aux exigences, surtout quand celles-ci viennent de parfait inconnu.

Elle voulait au moins faire quelque chose, et cette faiblesse que ce Jérémie refusait d'accepter…

-Je peux t'aider à quelque chose, ou du moins, je peux essayer de comprendre quelque chose lança Ange d'un air sarcastique.

Jérémie commençait à comprendre son désarroi, il mobilisa assez de force, pour essayer de lui expliquer Lyoko, Xana, les programmes. De toute manière, avec le retour dans le passé, elle oublierait alors….

Il fut assez étonné de sa capacité à comprendre ce dont les autres détestait : l'informatique.

Sur Lyoko

La situation s'avérait être catastrophique, Xana avait mobilisé le paquet, et Odd ne s'en sortait pas vraiment avec ses cancrelats. Déjà moins 70 points de vie, et plus que trois flèches disponible.

-Arg ! Mais ils ont quoi aujourd'hui commença Odd, il venait une fois de plus de goûter aux laser, qui n'avait rien de très réjouissant, pour ses points de vie.

-Dis toi, que c'est nous qui sommes beaucoup moins en forme que d'habitude ajouta Yumi.

La belle japonaise peinait à réduire le crabe qui semblait s'acharner sur elle. Elle avait beau avoir utilisé à mainte reprise son éventail, et même sa capacité psychique n'y faisait rien.

Elle était sur la défensive à protéger Aelita.

Ulrich était celui qui tirait son épingle du jeu, il avait réussi grâce à son jeu coordonné de déplacement et de coups de sabre à aligner 3 frolions, il n'avait pour l'instant perdu aucun point de vie, mais il sentait que cela ne durerait pas, car il sentait le poids de la fatigue.

Un bloc le gela.

-Oh non, pas ça se lamenta Jérémie, tu es hors jeu pour 5 minutes Ulrich.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de faire le poids, remarqua Ange en fixant froidement l'écran.

Jérémie n'aimait pas cette parole froide et méprisante, il voulu remettre la jeune fille à sa place.

-Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi ils se battent, Xana attaque par des ondes psychiques toutes les personnes disposant d'une connexion Internet, ça reste régional, mais si on ne l'arrête pas, ça risque de s'étendre mondialement, alors avant de croire que c'est facile, apprends en un peu.

Ange se figea, mondialement, cela voudrait dire que… Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre, elle fit fi de la remarque de Jérémie, elle se devait de les aider. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose d'elle-même pensa t-elle amèrement.

-Matérialise moi sur Lyoko, je dois aider tes amis.

-Tu n'y penses même pas, tu ne sais même pas ce qui t'attends las bas, et je ne dispose pas assez de scanner suffisant pour que tu puisses t'y rendre.

-Tu es un génie de l'informatique non, ne va pas me dire, que pour toi, il t'est impossible de ne pas transférer deux matérialisations dans un seul scanner.

-Je n'ai jamais essayé avoua t-il confus de remettre en cause ses connaissances.

-Et bien, cher Jérémie, il sera temps d'innové, et rapidement.

-Bien, mais tu dois absolument protéger la jeune fille en rose, elle t'expliquera tu dois aussi atteindre avec tes armes, le signe de Xana.

-Compris je fonce. Dans la salle des scanners je crois ?

-Exact.

Elle descendit l'ascenseur, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Odd, entrain de récupérer.

Il leva les yeux vers elle,c e qu'il vit lui plu, une fille courageuse dont les yeux bleu vert brillaient d'un éclat particulier.

-Bonne chance lui glissa t-il.

-La chance n'existe pas, c'est du savoir et de la connaissance dont je vais avoir besoin.

La porte du scanner se ferma.

-Transfert Ange, scanner Ange, virtualisation ajouta la voix de Jérémie.

De retour sur Lyoko

Ange se matérialisa, elle n'avait pas prévu la chute, et se retrouva rapidement à terre.

Elle portait une tenue assez spéciale, vêtue de cuir, un long débardeur de cuir noir, un pantalon assez moulant, pour faciliter les déplacements, une veste de cuire noir complètement cet accoutrement à la matrix. Elle disposait comme arme d'un long sabre chinois, orné d'inscriptions gravées en or, et dont personne ne semblait comprendre la signification.

-On y va murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle parada les tirs des cancrelats qu'Odd n'avait pu exterminer, une précision et une force de titan.

Yumi reçut un tir dans le dos d'un frolion, elle poussa un cri déchirant, Ange se retourna, pour la voir dévirtualisé. Le crabe en profita pour toucher sa proie.

-Premier tir, ajouta Ulrich qui accourait, la fin de son hors jeu avait sonné, Bienvenue sur lyoko lui glissa t-il.

Tout deux achevèrent brillamment les derniers montres de Xana, tout en protégeant la chère Aelita de Jérémie.

-Et un bon point pour l'équipe des lyokosauveurs, Xana au tapis par k.o lança Odd en hurlant de joie.

Yumi elle-même décrocha un sourire. Jérémie était assez satisfait, Ange l'avait un peu troublée, mais on ne pouvait se passer d'une puissance aussi remarquable.

Aelita rentra dans la tour est composa le code lyoko

-Retour vers le passé lança Jérémie. L'habituelle lumière blanche aveuglante intervient, engloutissant toute la ville.

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, d'interrompre votre cours, mais voici une nouvelle élève, qui fera son année scolaire parmi vous. Je vous présente Ange Clédit. Elle nous vient de Paris, je compte sur vous pour bien l'accueillir, et faire honneur à notre établissement.

-Et patati et patata, il ne change jamais de discours fit remarquer Odd.

Ulrich et Jérémie observaient Ange avec un sourire en coin, celle-ci n'avait rien oubliée.

Pourquoi le retour dans le passé n'avait il pas fonctionné ? Mystère…

Pourtant il s'était passé quelque chose de bien plus important ……une nouvelle amitié était scellé.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jespère que le travail de 3 jours vous aura plu(e)s, je tiens à signaler au passage, que l'on est passé de la version courte (trois page word) à une version longue de 6 pages et demi .

je m'attaque très prochainement à une autre correction, patience, lou.


	2. Amour et coeur

Quand l'esprit et le coeur ne sont plus là...

Ecrit par Missg, le 24 septembre 2004

hé prends ca et puis ca sale cancrelat , tu vas voir ce qu'Odd peut faire , hé oui Xana , tes vraiment rouillé comme spéculateur.

-mOLO Odd , il ne te reste que 20 points de vie , si tu pouvais heu ...maintenant 10 éviter de te faire toucher dit Jeremie.

Ulrich lui se demmener avec des crabbes , il manoeuvra habilement son sabre et évita beaucoup de coup. mais un frolion le prit par surprise.il plia un genoux à terre.  
-ca va Ulrich dit YUmi. elle avait baissé sa garde pour aller voir son bien-aimé. le frolion se le fi pas dire de fois. elle fut touchée.

- il te reste 50 point de vie Ulrich. yumi 20, protège aelita.  
la japonaise se releva d'un air rageur elle detestait ce genre de scène. Elle utilisa son don de télékinésie.  
le bloc qui visait l'humanoïde fut écrasé par deux pierres.

Ulrich lui decoupa e, morceau le frolion.  
il ne restait pluq qu'Odd qui tranquillement jouait avec les cancrelats  
-il est beau le cancrelat , il est beau , le cancrelat le toucha.A non , il est plus beau flèches laser , faut les dresser dès le début , hé ouais c'est moi le maître!

- jeremie soupira .c'est bon la voix et libre dit jeremie vas y Aelita. 

L'humanoïde entra dans la tour .  
mais un gouffre se forma , nos amis ne comprirent pas tout sur le champs.  
Seul jeremie contempla avec horreur la puissance de Xana.  
-Impossible non , c'est impossible , il n'a pas pu.

le gouffre s'élargie jusquà yumi , l'emporta et se referma.on entendit un hurlement celuid e Yumi.puis plus rien , comme si la mort elle-même avait frappée.

-aELITA ? ARRÊTE hurla jeremie dans son micro. mais trop tard , elle vait deja composer le code lyoko.le retour dans le passé se fit ... mais sans yumi...

Ils étaient tous à L'usine , Ulrich était effondré. des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues.il hurlait sur Jeremie. il en voulait à la terre entière.   
-VAS Y SORS Là DE CE Pétrin , il prit jeremie par le coup , c'est de ta faute!  
jeremie suffocait. Odd essayait de retenir ulrich mais sans succés. ce fut grâce à lintervention inéspéré de kiwi qui mordit Ulrich à la cheville. celui ci exprima un grognement de colère et lacha jeremie.  
-Tout cela est de ta faute dit il simplement il sortit en courant , les larmes ruisselant.

jere mie se remettait de ses émotions.-je t'assures , Odd , si j'avais su , il pleurait lui aussi  
- tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas ta faute , mais pour Ulrich il lui faut un coupable. allez viens repondit Odd tristement.. ils retournèrent en cours.

-Bien , voilà la Gabrielle rosemary elle vient de quatrième 3 , mais à changé de classe. dit la prof de francais.

s'était une Goth...  
les cheveux noirs , le visage blanc comme un cadavre, les lèvres et les yeux maquillés de noirs.. haut noir avec une croix en argent , une longue jupe fendue avec des collants rayés noirs et blancs docs martens noires. elle portait des bijoux en argent.   
elle paraissait remonté des enfers.

-ouaouh la tronche dit Odd à Jeremie.  
celui ci n'avait pas le coeur à rire , il sen voulait , d'un côté Ulrcih avait raison s'était de sa faute.  
La cours passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. ULrich restait silencieux. mais écumant de rage au fond de lui.

au déjeuner...

-TAS VU LA tête de la nouvelle , un cadavre dit Sissi à Nicolas.  
-j'ai pas fait attention dit il.  
mais Sissi n'attendit pas sa reponse et se dirigea vers Ulrich. Mon ulrich , ta vu ta chère japonaise sèche les cours. surement avec son nouveau petit copain.  
Ulrich se controla diffcilement , non , reste calme , elle te cherche reste calme , il serra les poings.  
- et la goth , ta vu une horreur , elle doit être stupide en plus d'être horrible.

elle n'eut pas de chance , Gabrielle se trouvait derrière elle. elle lacha son plâteau pris sissi par le col et la plaqua contre le mur. celle si fut prise de frayeur.

- toi l'espèce de poupée barbie à la langue de vipère , je te conseille de la fermer. c'est clair. elle la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Gabrielle dit Jim non mais ca va pas

- je vais très bien monsieur , mais dite à cette pimbeche que si jamais encore elle minsulte , je n'aimerais pas être à sa place...  
-quest ce que... chez le proviseur... tout de suite.  
- non , c'est non , j'ai pas de temps à perdre. elle partit laissant son plateau à terre. et s'en alla.

tout le monde la regarda éberluée.

- OUAH!elle fait de l'effet la nouvelle dit Odd , je crois quelle me plaît.

jeremie arriva. il contempla le plateau et les assiètes brisées et sissi en pleure.  
son regard croisa celui d'ulrich  
-ulrich je...  
-JEREmie je ...  
-desolé dirent ils en même temps.  
-vous savez qu'hormis labsence de yumi , cette journée est plutot bien partit une goth qui rembarre sissi comme jamais , mes deux meilleurs amis qui se reparlent. ils dejeunèrent. en silence , lasbence de yumi se faisait trop sentir.

dehors

On doit agir dit jeremie.  
-à l'usine , et oui les cancrelats tenait vous sur vos gardes papa Odd reprend du service!  
- Prudence , je ne voudrait pas qu'il arrive à unde vous deux la même chose qu'à yumi.  
-on sera prudent dit Ulrich. mais il ne pensait quà une chose se venger de Xana . Xana lui vait pris la chose la plus précieuse au monde YUmi... -transfert Odd , transfert Ulrich , scaner Odd , scaner Ulrich , virtualisation.

mais un grand beug se produisit. jeremie perdit contact avec ulrich et ODD.  
-nON ? PAS ENCORE dit jeremie. il pianota sur son clavier pour trouver une solution au problème. non , aucun contact.  
- tu viens de perdre contact avec eux ne tente rien , tes tentatives se solderont par la mort de tes amis.  
sétait gabrielle qui avait parlé.   
-comment?...  
-la question n'est pas comment , leurs heures sont comptées , envoi moi sur lyoko.

à suivre

---------------------------------------------------

Ecrit par Missg, le 26 septembre 2004

sur lyoko:

-Einstein , on est ou ? dit Odd

pas de réponse...

-Je crois qu'il y a eu un problème , ou il est devenu sourd , ou il a perdu contact avec nous dit Ulrich. et dans le territoire du désert pour se localiser , c'est pas de la tarte.

-Tu crois que ... commença Odd

il fut interrompu par un énorme bruit.  
Le sable semblait se dérober sur leur pieds.  
Un autre gouffre apparu et se fut yumi qui apparu en dehors...

Mais ce n'était pas la Yumi qu'il connaissait. son regard avait quelque chose d'éffrayant. les yeux comme de l'acier , elle les dévisagea.

-yumi , s'avanca Ulrich il voulait la prendre dans ses bras , la réconforter , il avait eu si peur pour elle.

la Japonaise saisi son éventail , et avec un mouvement du poignet l'envoya violament vers Ulrich.

celui ci s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. il le recu de plein fouet et vola quelques mètres plus loin . il perdit connaissance.

-Ulrich , mon vieux , ca va dit Odd prit d'inquiètude . Mais qu'est ce qui te prends Yumi , tu es devenue folle?

- Je sui le plus nul , dit Jeremie , tout cela est de ma faute .

Il essayait en vain de reprogrammer son pc mais ses tentives étaient vouées à l'échec.

-je tai dit de ne pas tacharner , tu nas pas assez de compètences en la matière dit la voix sombre de Gabrielle. laisse moi faire ajouta - telle

- je ne vois pas comment tu vas ... et comment connais tu lyoko ?il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Gabrielle avait deja reprogrammé la moitièe de son systeme.

-je pense que ca suffira dit elle. A partir de maintenant tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire . il en va de la survie de tes amis. et de la notre ajouta t-elle.

-je ... d'accord mais , promet moi de répondre à mes questions dit il. 

-Chaque chose en son temps. lui répondit -elle. tout d'abord , elle farouilla dans son sac . elle en ressortit un boitier et un pc portable.

-quest ce que ...commenca jeremie.

-Ne m'interronpt pas s'il te plait dit elle d'un ton froid.  
Ce boitier contient casque de communication , car je n'ai pas le temps de rétablir le contact sur lyoko avec la terre.  
tu vas y rajouter cette puce . moi je vais aller sur lyoko , incoporer un programme dans une tour non-activée .tu auras qu' un contact même partiel avec lyoko. Je sauverais tes amis entre temps et Aelita ,par la même occasion.

-je .. bien c'est daccord dit jeremie

-tu n'as pas vraiment le choix , c'est ca ou nous périrons tous dit Gabrielle.

-Gabrielle , comment connais tu lyoko et pourquoi veux tu sauver mes amis.

- je n'ai pas le droit de laisser des innocents mourir. et j'ai un vieux compte à régler avec mon alter égaux... ce cher Xana . dit elle en se dirigeant vers la salle des scaners.

- quest ce ... stupéfiante cette fille , stupéfiante dit jeremie. transfert Gabrielle , scaner Gabrielle , virtualisation acheva t-il.

jeremie craignait un autre beug mais rien ne se produisit.

- je ne suis pas cette fille que tu appelles Yumi. Dit une voix sombre et profonde. je suis Xana , et toi et ton ami ,tu vas mourir...

-si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire dit Odd plein de rage . flèche laser hurla -til

-pathétique , Xana joua de l'éventail de Yumi et réduisit la flèche en morceau. ton heure est venu...

il se concentra , mit les mains de Yumi à ses tempes .

Des rochers se deplacèrent en direction d'un Ood affaiblit et d'un Ulrich inconscient.

S'était la fin ...

Mais une voix grave et froide se fit entendre. 

- gelation temporelle cria cette voix.

Sétait Gabrielle.

Mais une Gabrielle vetue d'argent. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient entrelacés dans dans des lacets (pas top la répetition) en perle argentés.

Une tenue digne d'un comte de fée. un bustier argenté recouvert de deux grands volants. un long pentallon argenté également. Elle tenait dans ses mains un sceptre terminé par une grande lune.

-Arhg ! fit Xana , Gabrielle, tu n'as pas le droit dintervenir.

-Tu sais très bien que j'interviens quand tu depasses les bornes Xana.

La communication sur lyoko fut rétablit. Jeremie constats la vison d'horreur. Xane incarné en Yumi.

-c'est impossible dit il.

il vu aussi Gabrielle et ne perda pas un mot de la conversation.

Mais qui était elle donc vraiment?

Ulrich reprit doucement ses esprits. il se rememora toute ses actions. son regard balaya la surface du desert. il croisa celui d'Odd déconcerté. 

-cancrelats , blocs , crabbes , tanks Hurla Xana à vous!

les monstres se dirigèrent vers Gabrielle et nos deux amis.

Ulrich et Odd était beaucoup trop faibles pour réagir face à cette armada. 

-destruction lunaire murmura Gabrielle .

les monstres furent anéantis.

- tu ne peux pas me tuer Xana. nous sommes liés. si tu me détruit , tu te détruits toi- même.

-tu n'est qu'un programme Gabrielle dit il hargneusement

- comme toi cher alter égaux 

à suivre...

---------------------------------------------------

Ecrit par Missg, le 7 octobre 2004

les minutes qui s'écoulaient semblaient interminables.

Odd et Ulrich étaient très faibles.

Jeremie lui observait la scène de son écran impuissant.

- Gabrielle tu es stupide dit enfin Xana.  
Au lieu de me combattre , viens me rejoindre , nous pourions gouverner leur monde et exterminer la race des humains.

-c'est toi qui est stupide Xana , je suis programmée pour être ton double positif. Tu ne peux pas me convertir rapelle toi

flashback:

-j'ai enfin réussi dit un vieux savant.  
jJai crée la perfection comme programme , arthur vient voir.

-oui dit le jeune assistant. il paru inquièt. Ne croyez vous pas qu'il est dangereux de le tester tout de suite ? on ne sait jamais.

- remets tu en doute mes capacités? dit le vieux savant énervé. 

-certainement pas monsieur. dit il en rougissant

-allez houste ! je te libère plus tôt , je veux osberver ma magnifique création à XANA ! dit il ravit.

le jeune assistant sortit.

A peine fut il partit ,qu'une énorme explosion retentit. le choc le projetta à terre.

il couru vers l'usine craignant le pire.

il ne retrouva rien. que des dèbris. sauf une salle qui était épargnée. 

Sans même évaluer la situation il y pénétra , devinant ce qui s'était produit.Xana avait agi.

il ouvrit un des ordinateurs encore intacts. se lanca dans un logiciel de programme dont il avait la connaissance. En hâte il créa une créature. elle serait léquivalente de xana.  
belle pour l'amour qu'il navait jamais eu. froide pour les autres.

et du côté des humains. il acheva son programme. Un courant électrique le parcoura. il y succomba.

-Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix , comme nos créateurs tu vas mourir. dit Xana.  
-la mort ne m'éffraie pas Xana. je ne suis q'un programme et toi aussi.  
-tais- toi , je suis invincible.répondit il avec force.

il concentra une immense énergie et l'envoya sur Gabrielle.

Cette énergie ne fit que la traverser. rien d'autre.

- allez , retourne d'ou tu viens dit elle. pouvoir de la vérité. 

-NON , il se torda de douleur. une ombre noire sortit du corps de yumi.

elle s'éfondra , cette fois Ulrich la ratrappa. Aelita apparut de nulle part.  
ce fut Odd qui la receptionna.

-partez , votre cause est juste... continuez dit Gabrielle

-mais et toi hurla jeremie

-je ne suis là que quand mon rôle l'éxige. Oubliez moi. 

-non , on ne peut pas dit Odd tu as sauvée Yumi.

une longue lumière blanche aveugla tout le monde.

une voix froide comme de la glace murmura: retour vers le passé... 


	3. déreglement climatique

**Introduction : **

**  
****L'apparition d'une nouvelle élève, ne laisse pas indifférent nos amis. La nouvelle élève se Nomme Ange Clédit, elle est assez froide et très distante, elle va tout de même devoir aider nos amis sur Lyoko, contre sa volonté. On ignore tout d'elle, jusqu'à sa venue à Kadic.**

**A la fin se première aventure, elle va tout de même se lier d'amitié pour la bande. Lors de la deuxième aventure, ces relations avec Yumi ont évoluées, depuis que la belle japonaise a compris qu'Ange ne lui ferait pas obstacle avec Ulrich. **

**Elle garde tout de même un certain ressentiment pour Odd, tout en ignorant elle-même pourquoi.****  
**

**Son physique : Des yeux bleu verts assez troublant, des cheveux mi long châtains clairs. ****  
****Elle s'habille principalement de noir ou de couleur foncé, ne souhaitant pas s'avancer auprès des autres. ******

**Caractère : Elle possède une assez forte force de caractère, elle est très déterminée, il s'agit de sa principale qualité. En revanche, elle est très individualiste et préfère agir seule. On décèle en elle une très grande intelligence, il peut lui arriver d'être assez arrogante, froide et cassante. ******

**Sur lyoko : Vêtu d'une tenue de cuir, un long pantalon moulant, un débardeur noir moulant, camouflé par une longue veste de cuir noir. ****  
****Elle possède un sabre chinois très puissant et peux maintenant utiliser la technique de la teleportation, bien que d'après Jérémie, celle-ci lui fait perdre en rapidité.**

**Histoire n°3 : Dérèglement climatique **

**Nos amis se trouvait en cours de mathématique, une des matières fétiches pour Jérémie. Pour lui, tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la physique chimie ou aux mathématiques méritait de porter son attention.**

**Pour Ulrich son cauchemar ne faisait que commencer. Ulrich haïssait tout ce qui commençait par si, en passant par alors et se terminait par donc. L'algèbre, n'était pas non plus dans sa côte de popularité, dans l'esprit de notre jeune héros. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aligner des équations, pour lui, une seule personne méritait son attention se matin, mais cette personne n'était pas auprès de lui, il s'agissait évidemment de Yumi.**

**-Donc d'après de le théorème de Pythagore, qui nous donne la formule permettant de calculer le côté de l'hypoténuse d'un triangle rectangle …..**

**Ulrich soupira peu discrètement, Pythagore n'aurait pas pu rester dans son lit ce jour là ? Au lieu d'inventer de stupides formules. Ulrich observa à tour de rôle ses amis. Jérémie buvait les paroles de Madame Mayer, Odd faisait subir à sa gomme à l'effigie de Sissi , les pires tortures. Ange quand à elle , se contentait d'observer le temps qu'il faisait dehors. Elle haussa les sourcils quand elle aperçut quelques flocons de neige.**

**Le théorème de Pythagore et autre Thalès ne semblait pas lui porter grande attention. Elle se contentait de penser, comme d'habitude, un masque de cire sur son visage (clin d'œil à une personne), sans émotions, sans sourire.**

**-Monsieur Stern, venait appliquer la formule de Pythagore, vous qui sembliez suivre mes cours aussi assidûment que votre ami Odd, s'acharne sur sa gomme.**

**-Je ne sais pas madame, sincèrement ajouta Ulrich. Il n'était même pas gêné, il n'aimait pas les maths, alors il ne voyait aucun intérêt de faire des efforts dans une matière ou il n'y arriverait jamais.**

**- Vous ne savez pas ? Vous ne savez ? Vous vous moquez surtout du monde monsieur Stern. Cela fait 2h00 de cours que l'on est sur cette leçon ! Deux heures ! Et vous me trouvez comme excuse vous ne savez pas ? Vous n'écoutez pas, voici la seule raison. Comment voulez vous progresser, si vous n'écoutez même pas. Vous viendrez une heure de plus, pour essayer d'écouter cette fois ci, vous aurez également des exercices supplémentaires. Personne d'autre à part Jéremie n'a envie de répondre ?**

**- AB² Bc²+Ac² marmonna Ange d'une voix à peine audible. Elle semblait tirée de ces rêves.**

**-C'est cela mademoiselle Clédit, la prochaine fois, parlez plus fort, que tout le monde vous entende distinctement.**

**La sonnerie retentit, un certain soulagement apparu sur le visage d'Ulrich. Enfin sorti de cet enfer, il pouvait se consacrer à l'unique objet de ses pensées les plus secrète. Il soupira d'aise comme si on l'avait libéré d'une prison.**

**-Mon pauvre Ulrich, tu n'es vraiment pas doué, prends exemple sur moi, ne rien faire mais observer la prof, succès assuré ajouta le blondinet sur de sa technique.**

**-Et te planter au Ds, ou regarder sur Jérémie et ne rien retenir, fameux programme en effet le cassa Ange. Ulrich lui posa la main sur son épaule, en lui murmurant tout bas – Pourquoi es tu si cassante avec lui ? Sois plus chaleureuse.**

**Ange génée rougit, il était vrai qu'elle ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, mais éprouvait un certain mépris pour Odd , sachant elle-même que rien ne le justifiait.**

**-Excuse moi ajouta Ange à Odd. Celui-ci la regardé étonné, elle n'était pas du genre à admettre ces torts et encore moins à s'excuser.**

**-Bon, après les excuses, ont pourrait aller manger, car ce cours de maths ma affamé ajouta Jérémie.**

**-Jerem, la prochaine fois que tu me reparles de maths, je te fais manger ta calculatrice, et on verra après cela si tu seras encore affamé. Nos amis pouffèrent de rire après cette allusion. Ulrich lui-même retrouva un peu le sourire, même si ces heures de cours en plus ne le réjouissaient guère.**

**Ce qu'il aperçu cependant lui rendit immédiatement le sourire, une belle jeune fille asiatique en noir. Elle se dirigea vers eux.**

**-Salut tout le monde, ça était les cours de ce matin ?**

**-Odd a massacré Sissi, commença Jérémie, quand il vit la mine de Yumi s'allonger, il faut prit d'un fou rire, et ne parviens pas à continuer.**

**-Enfin ma gomme Sissi, bah quoi, il faut bien lui refaire le portrait, elle devrait me remercier, je lui consacre deux heures de mathématiques tout de même.**

**-Et à part la chirurgie esthétique D'Odd ? Autre chose à signaler ? Termina la japonaise, un sourire en coin. Les histoires d'Odd, bien que systématiques et répétitives lui décrochaient toujours un sourire**

**-Disons qu'Ulrich s'est encore fait remarquer par la prof, il est encore collé, pauvre vieux va termina Odd, en souriant. Il n'a pas la prestance et mon charisme, je ne me suis pas fait coller depuis le début de l'année ajouta t-il en souriant.**

**Yumi ne prêta pas attention à cette dernière remarque, elle était certaine, que cela ne tarderait pas à venir. Elle préféra reporter son attention sur Ane qui n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivée. Depuis qu'elles avaient bien discuté, elles se considéraient comme des sœurs. Quand Ange, ne disait rien, elle écoutait ou observait, une nature assez étrange mais tout aussi attachante que les autre, quand on prend le temps de la connaître.**

**-Et toi Ange, à part les maths quelque chose de passionnant à raconter ? du moment qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une gomme ou d'une règle torturée…**

**-Pas de danger, je voulais savoir, s'il est normal qu'au mois d'octobre, il neige dans cette région, demanda celle-ci suspicieuse.**

**-Logiquement non, si on suit le climat qui entoure notre région ,la neige arrive aux alentours du mois de janvier, pourquoi tu as observé de la neige demanda Jeremie avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.**

**-J'ai cru, mais il se peut que j'ai rêver, les cours de maths sont tellement somnifères, que cela ne m'étonnerais pas. Termina t-elle**

**-Et si s'était Xana ? demanda Jérémie, qui ne pouvait prendre le risque d'une nouvelle attaque, surtout en ce moment ou il travaillait ardemment à la matérialisation d'Aelita.**

**-Jérémie, tu ne vas pas voir partout une attaque de Xana, je sais qu'il n'a pas attaqué depuis un petit moment, mais c'est pas une raison pour devenir parano dit Ulrich.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec Ulrich, on ne peut pas, dès qu'il se produit quelque chose d'anormal, mettre tout sur le compte de Xana conclut Yumi. Son regard croisa celui d'Ulrich, tout deux baissèrent les yeux troublés.**

**-Bon je suis désolée de vous avoir alarmer, avec mes hallucinations, je devais être un peu fatigué termina Ange. Celle-ci détestait être proie à des visions, pour elle, chaque chose devait avoir une signification rationnelle. Mais quand on a un super calculateur sur le dos, on ne peut pas vraiment tout expliquer…..**

**Nos amis entrèrent à la cantine, en prenant bien soin, cette fois ci à trouver une table à cinq et non à quatre (cf. : Histoire précédente). L'excellent menu qui se composait de choux de Bruxelles, avec une espèce de chose dans leur assiette qui était considéré comme de la « viande ». **

**-Ma foi, le pain mayonnaise ou ketchup, on commence à s'y faire lança Odd avec philosophie. Pour lui, tout ce qui ne contenait pas quelque chose de sucré, était considéré comme immangeable, voir non comestible.**

**-Quand je pense que ça fait trois ans qu'on se farcit cette espèce de nourriture, vraiment, parfois, il y a de quoi se plaindre ajouta Ulrich l'air morne, en essayant de convaincre d'avaler quelque chose….. Sans succès.**

**-Bah, fais comme moi, tu fais tes réserves de barre au chocolat puis tu…..**

**Odd n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa merveilleuse technique pour ne pas finir comme une aiguille à tricoter. La voix du directeur résonna dans le self : « Votre attention s'il vous plaît, des chutes abondantes de neige, nous contraignent à vous demander de regagnés vos chambres, les cours sont suspendus, les enseignants devant essayer de rentrer chez eux. Je vous demande de faire cela dans le plus grand calme et dans la plus grande discipline. »**

**-Je n'étais donc pas folle termina Ange, j'avais bien vu quelques flocons de neige. Elle commençait à douter de la véritable météo. Il ne neige pas un 2 Octobre…**

**-Tu en as douté, assura Odd , un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il se récolta un regard sombre et glacé dont Ange avait le secret. Il se referma sur lui-même.**

**-Bon, Odd, quand tu auras fini de dire des bêtises, tu me préviens. Pour moi, je veux encore vérifier, si c'est Xana. Après on avise en conséquence. **

**N'ayant rien à redire à la stratégie de Jeremie, Nos amis se décidèrent à monter dans leur chambre. Yumi, quand à elle devait rentrer chez elle. Ulrich lui recommanda d'être très prudente,celle-ci lui répondit par un doux sourire. Notre cher ami aurait pu faire fondre la neige, tant il avait chaud.**

**-Et bien mon pote, l'effet Yumi est toujours aussi dévastateur, à ce que je vois ajouta Ulrich en répriment un fou rire, qu'il termina par une quinte de toux.**

**-Et toi, tu ne peux pas te mêler de tes affaires un peu ? Suggéra Ulrich exaspéré. Il s'en voulait un peu. Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses sentiments. On se sent impuissant, et faible, voilà pour lui la définition de l'amour. Pourtant, il ignorait que bientôt, il allait pouvoir exprimer tout ce qui était contenu en lui, depuis si longtemps.**

**La petite Bande se dépêcha d'arriver dans la chambre de Jérémie. Ils pressentaient de plus en plus un coup de Xana. En pénétrant dans le Hall, Ange et nos amis frissonnèrent. Un froid glacial régnait dans le couloir.**

**-Ma parole, on se les gèle dans ce collège, mon pauvre chien, je vais le chercher, je ne veux pas récupérer un Kiwi en glaçon termina Odd . Le blondinet s'apprêtait, mais le bras de Jérémie le retient.**

**-On ne doit absolument pas se séparer, on ne sait pas ce que Xana a encore inventé comme plan machiavélique. Je suis désolée pour Kiwi, mais….**

**-C'est moi qui vais venir avec lui, je n'ai jamais vu ce petit chien, et il n'a pas le droit de rester complètement geler lui non plus. Elle avait dit cela avec une telle conviction, qu'Odd et les autres restèrent sans voix. Jérémie céda enfin, bien malgré lui. Ils se séparèrent au bout du couloir, Ulrich et Jérémie d'un côté et Ange, Odd de l'autre.**

**Chaque groupe restait sur ses gardes, craignant de voir surgir on ne sait quelle bizarrerie. Mais rien. Odd entra dans sa chambre, on aurait qu'une tornade était entrée.**

**-Ne fais pas attention au bazard, tu sais avec Ulrich, on ne range pas beaucoup avoua t-il géné.**

**Pour la première fois, Ange esquissa un sourire envers une parole d'ODD. Elle pensa secrètement qu'on se croyait dans la fausse aux ourses, mais se contient. Son attention se reporta sur Kiwi. La pauvre bête était recroquevillé sur elle-même, tant le froid l'avait saisi. Elle s'approcha tout doucement de lui, et lui tendis sa main. Le petit chien la lècha, en signe d'affection.**

**-Je crois que ton chien à froid Odd, et toi aussi, à ce que je vois, tu grelottes, prends un pull, je passe dans ma chambre en prendre un aussi. On se rejoint dans la chambre de Jérémie. Tout en disant cela, elle avait entouré Kiwi de son écharpe bien chaude. Le petit chien pouvait sentir le parfum d'Ange, un mélange de réglisse et de sucre.**

**-Mais Jerem a dit qu'on ne devait pas s'éloigner, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, ce sera de ma faute et ….. **

**-Jérémie t'a dit de ne pas te séparer, mais moi, je n'obéis à personne, je fais mes propres règles, alors tu me laisses. Elle sortit en laissant abasourdi Odd. Lui, qui pensait avoir ouvert un peu son cœur, venait de se prendre une claque mémorial. Il resta quelques instants perdu dans ses pensées, puis s'activa à trouver un pull, puis se dépêcha de rejoindre Jérémie. **

**Ange quand elle, marcha assez rapidement en serrant Kiwi dans ses bras. Le chien s'amusait à lui lécher le visage, pour lui témoigner son affection. Elle ne put réprimer quelques sourires. Elle arriva dans sa chambre, tout était gelé autour d'elle. Elle prit un pull assez conséquent, ses gants et observa avec horreur, la neige continuait de progresser à une vitesse assez vertigineuse. Elle se hâta davantage mais, quand elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci avait gelé, il était impossible de sortir….. Ange était prise au piège, comme un oiseau en cage.**

**Du côté d'Ulrich , Odd et Jérémie, ils étaient partager. Il avait lancer, un scan, et bien sur, celui-ci s'était révéler être positif. Cependant, agir était vraiment risqué dans de telles conditions. Le fait qu'Ange ne revenait, pas les inquiétait outre mesure. Ils devaient agir, même si cela allait être au péril de leurs vies.**

**Aelita les attendait, elle avait découvert des pulsations plus importantes que d'habitude. Le visage de l'Humanoïde se décomposa, quand elle aperçut une nouvelle armada de Xana. Depuis quelque temps, Xana ne lésinait plus sur les moyens. Chaque attaque était d'une violence jamais atteinte auparavant. Ils décidèrent donc d'affronter la tempête de neige…. Mais comment éviter Jim ?**

**Ange quand à elle ne contentait pas rester les bras croisés, pendant que la température s'abaissait de minutes en minutes, elle se décida à briser sa fenêtre, elle comptait sortir par la voix des airs. Elle agrippa Kiwi à son cou, et s'apprêta à escalader la corniche. Elle devait prendre bien soin, de ne pas glisser, le gel ne l'aidait pas. Elle parvient à descendre du troisième étage, sans problème, tant elle était souple. Par chance, sa fenêtre donnait sur le parc, et lui permettait de s'échapper sans être vu. Elle pouvait donc rejoindre nos amis en coupant par le parc. **

**-Allez, Ange, courage ma grande, tu as déjà fait de l'escalade avec Lyse, il doit bien t'en rester quelque chose. Se dit –elle pour se donner un peu de courage. **

**Arrivant à la hauteur du premier étage, Ange fut moins prudente. Son pied glissa sur la corniche Gelée, elle n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper, et entama une chute. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier, mais par le vent et le froid, un faible écho en ressorti. Elle atteignit le sol enneigé. Sous le choc, elle avait perdu connaissance……. **

**La petite bande se trouvait dans le parc, à la limite du passage souterrain. Après qu'Aelita est crée une perturbation au niveau du hall d'entrer, ils avaient pu filer en douce. S'armant contre le froid (gants, bonnets, écharpes étaient de sorti), chaque pas était un peu une victoire sur Xana. Même si ils ignoraient, qu'à quelque mètre d'eux, une de leur amie était sur le point de perdre la vie. **

**Odd s'apprêtait à fermer le couvercle, de ses mains gelées, quand il sentit un souffle chaud les lui réchauffer, il leva les yeux et aperçut Kiwi.**

**-Mon chien, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, attends di tu es seul, ça veut dire que… Ollalla Ange ! Hurla Odd. Son esprit Vif avait deviné ce que son compagnon animalier n'avait pu lui révéler. Il se hâta, Kiwi, comme guide, malgré le froid, le gel et la bourrasque qui soufflait, il continuait. Après une course assez longue, il vit un corps inerte au sol. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, il s'agenouilla à la hauteur de corps d'Ange. Elle ressemblait à un Ange, ses cheveux encadraient son visage couleur de neige. Odd lui prit le pouls, celui-ci battait encore, il lui retira son pull mouillé par la neige, et luis passa son manteau sur les épaules. **

**Odd la porta dans ses bras, il fallait absolument la réchauffer, sans quoi, elle y resterait. Ange à moitié consciente, sentit qu'on la portait. Un peu de chaleur, une lueur d'espoir s'éveilla , elle se sentit mieux et se recroquevilla contre Odd. Le garçon gêné, se contenta de marcher, il pu enfin retrouver le passage et s'engouffrer avec Ange dans les bras, elle ne pesait vraiment pas bien lourd, Kiwi les suivait devant, en éclaireur. La partie s'annonçait des plus serrées.**

**Jérémie vit enfin Kiwi et Odd s'avançait, il avait imaginé le pire, mais maintenant, il était tout à fait rassuré.**

**-Peux tu m'expliquer à quoi tu jouais Odd ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais traîner dans la neige, n'est pas une des meilleures activités et…**

**-Je jouais à ça, dit-il en montrant Ange dans ses bras, encore inconsciente. Elle n'avait pas encore reprit connaissance, et surtout semblait délirer.**

**-Mais qu'a-t-elle donc pu faire pour, mais mais, elle est brûlante de fièvre…. Dit Jérémie inquiet. En effet Ange semblait délirer, elle murmurait des paroles incompréhensibiles pour nos deux jeunes héros : …. Lyse….. Non……laisse moi……. Je…..**

**-Elle délire complètement, installe là sur un fauteuil et retrouve Ulrich, il est en grande difficulté. Je m'occupe d'elle, enfin, je vais essayer, parce que je ne suis pas médecin.**

**Odd se dirigea vers la salle des scanners, d'un pas assez hésitant, l'état d'Ange semblait le préoccuper plus qu'il ne le souhaitait lui-même. Il entendit la voix habituelle de Jérémie : Transfert Odd, Scanner Odd, virtualisation.**

** Sur lyoko**

**-Tu commençais à te faire long, mon vieux lui adressa Ulrich, une fois qu'Odd eut posé un pied sur le monde virtuel.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu crois, je me fais tout simplement désiré, mon cher, le charme, rien que cela qui….**

**-Et Don Juan, concentre toi plutôt sur les cancrelats, car ton numéro de charme, n'a pas vraiment l'air de fonctionner sur eux, le coupa Jérémie.**

**En effet, tandis qu'Ulrich agissait avec efficacité, Odd, lui préférait sa manière désordonnée, qui consistait à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Mais avec son habituelle habilité, il parvenait, tout de même en réduire en bouillie les cancrelats.**

**-Niark ! niark ! Qui c'est le best, et oui c'est Odd, Odd, empereur des Cancrelats ! niark niark !**

**Aucun son ne se faisait entendre à travers le micro, Jérémie était le visage blem devant son ordinateur, il venait d'apprendre que la maison de Yumi était complètement gelée, ainsi que tous les occupants. Il n'avait plus le courage de lutter, encore moins de l'apprendre à Ulrich.**

**-Einstein ? Demanda Ulrich en évitant les tirs d'un frolions proches, et en protègeant Aelita.**

**- …………………………**

**-Jérémie, qu'est ce qui se passe, Jerem ? Oh tu réponds ? demanda Odd très inquiet soudainement.**

**-Yumi…….., il ne pouvait en ajouter plus, les larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues, impossible de les essuyer. Il espérait qu'Ulrich n'avait rien entendu mais s'était trop tard.**

**-Quoi ! Que se passe t-il avec Yumi ? Répond ! Jérémie, tout de suite, Ulrich sentit son cœur faire se serrer, se pourrait-il qu'elle soit…. Non, impossible, elle était chez elle, au chaud, en sécurité, enfin du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'efforçait de croire.**

**-Elle… est…..**

**-Je suis quoi Jerem ? Ajouta la jolie japonaise, qui venait de paraître, les cheveux humide de neige, les vêtements à moitié enneigés, mais bien présente. Elle semblait grelotter de fois, son attention se reporta immédiatement sur Ange. Elle par contre c'est du sérieux, activez vous les gars, j'arrive…..**

**-Mais Yumi, j'ai vu ta maison recouverte de neige, aux infos ils precisent que tout les occupant son mort gelés et…..**

**-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas, que j'allais faire plaisir à cet espèce de super calculateur à la noix, et me laisser engloutir bêtement sous la neige. Mes parents sont en réunion à Paris, j'ai sentis que ma place était auprès de vous. Bon, on presse là.**

**Yumi descendit à son tour dans la salle des scanners, et Fut virtualisé sur Lyoko. **

**Devant la part des monstres, bien entamés, elle agit comme une furie, laissant Odd et Ulrich dépaysés. Les frolions, crabes et autres bestioles envoyées par Xana, ne comprirent pas à qui elles avaient à faire. L'éventail de Yumi, n'avait jamais autant causé de Ulrich lui glissa tendrement : « je sais maintenant, que je ne dois pas t'énerver ». La japonaise s'empourpra.**

**Aelita sourit de cette situation et entra comme à son habitude le Code lyoko.**

**La lumière blanche englouti l'usine, puis progressivement la ville, le retour dans le passé », avec correctement fonctionné.**

**-Donc d'après de le théorème de Pythagore, qui nous donne la formule permettant de calculer le côté de l'hypoténuse d'un triangle rectangle …..**

**-Oui ? Ulrich ? Vous avez la réponse, et bien allez y :**

**- AB² Bc²+Ac² , tout simplement rayonna Ulrich, en faisant un petit clin d'œil à ses amis.**

**-Nous verons, monsieur Stern, si vous saurez appliquer cette formule, lors de l'exercice que je vous envoie faire au tableau, pas plus tard que maintenant.**

**Le sourire d'Ulrich se contracta en une horrible grimace….. même avec les réponses, il détesterait toujours autant les maths.**


	4. Coup de Théâtre

Note:

A partir du chapitre n°4:

Je tenais à vous informer de la qualité des prochains chapitres. Elle sera nettement infèrieure aux 3 précédents. Pour la bonne raison qu'il s'agit de mes premiers écris, donc peu retravailler et que me désinterressant de Code Lyoko, je n'ai pas jugé bon de les retravailler.

A partir d'un chapitre, l'écrit devient cependant de meilleure qualité, je vous en informerais, tout comme j'essairais de publier les chapitres de cette fic dans un délai relativement rapide .

cette fic étant finie

Bonne lecture et accrochez vous!

Lou de Tylmarade

* * *

Le réveil se mit à sonner bruyamment.  
Oh non, pas encore ! Alors que j'allais attraper un énorme shamalow, soupira Odd à moitié endormi.  
Ulrich fermait les yeux, une journée de plus. "Espérons, sans encombres " pensa-t-il.  
Debout, mon vieux, tu voudrais pas faire attendre ta yumi, dit Odd  
Odd, tu sais, avec Yumi , c'est pas bien clair, je l'aime, mais elle, elle ne dit jamais rien, et ne fait jamais rien pour me le prouver ! Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment où on en est... commença Ulrich.  
Mais Odd avait déserté, il était parti petit déjeuner dans le réfectoire.  
Sympa, les amis, marmonna Ulrich.  
Il descendit lui aussi vers le réfectoire. 

Salut à tous, dit Ange, bien dormi ?  
Salut Ange, dit Jeremie, j'ai passé la nuit sur mon PC pour débloquer le virus d'Aelita, hélas une fois de plus sans succès, dit-il en baillant.  
Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras, ca prendras du temps, mais on t'aidera, dit-elle.  
Bah, il n'y a que lui pour faire ça, dit Odd en se servant dans les tartines d'Ulrich quand celui-ci avait le dos tourné.  
Odd ! Il y avait mes tartines ! Tu es vraiment sans gêne ! Éclata Ulrich avec colère, j'en ai plus qu'assez. Il prit son plateau, et s'éloigna rapidement.  
Quoi ? dit odd.  
Ange et Jérémie le fixaient d'un air de reproche.  
J'y peux rien s'il s'est levé du pied gauche.  
Je vais lui parler, dit Ange.  
Et à son tour elle partit.

Ulrich en avait assez , personne pour s'occuper de lui, toujours Jeremie ou Odd. Mais il existait, et Yumi n'arrangeait pas les choses ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Sissi arriver.  
Ah, mon Ulrich, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras, je me disais bien qu'un jour, tu en aurais marre de cette bande de nuls...  
Il fallait qu'elle aussi s'y mette, non, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.  
Déguerpis, dit il en la repoussant.  
Mais... commenca t-elle.  
Tu as compris, ou tu es sourde en plus d'être stupide ? dit Ange.  
Elle venait de s'approcher.

Sissi s'éloigna mais jura de se venger, cette fille la mettait en échec depuis trop longtemps.

On peut dire que ce n'est pas ton jour, Ulrich, dit Ange, un vol de tartine, un fille collante, et un problème plus complexe, je suppose.

Ulrich regarda Ange, elle semblait l'écouter et résolue à l'aider.

On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher, il n'y a pas qu'Odd et ses stupides tartines, ce n'était qu'un pretexte, c'est Yumi, elle ne me montre jamais ses sentiments, je ne crois pas qu'elle m'aime ou elle ne veut pas me le montrer, bref, en ce moment, je ne pense qu'à ça .  
Il la regarda attentivement, elle l'écoutait. C'était bien la seule depuis des jours. Il lui en était d'une part reconnaissant.

Ecoute, qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'elle n'est pas dans la même situation que toi ? C'est nouveau pour elle, ce genre de sentiments, cela l'attire et l'effraye en même temps. Je vais t'énerver, mais laisse-lui du temps, elle t'en sera reconnaissante, c'est une fille bien.  
Ange ? dit Ulrich, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Oui, Ulrich ? dit celle-ci.  
Merci d'être la seule à m'avoir écouté. Dit Ulrich.  
Qui d'autre qu'une fille, et une amie, pour pouvoir comprendre ce genre de problèmes ?  
Ange, tu es quelqu'un de bien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi aucun garçon n'est avec toi.  
Disons que je ne suis pas très facile à aborder, dit-elle en rougissant.  
Tiens, voilà Yumi, dit Ulrich.  
Vas-y, et surtout, dans la douceur ! Bonne chance, Ulrich !  
Merci, Ange.

Mais Sissi s'était déjà approché de Yumi, elle tenait sa revanche.  
Tu sais, Ange et Ulrich, je les ai vus ensembles, sûrement pour s'embrasser.  
Tais-toi, vipère, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, et je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Déguerpis !  
Elle avait confiance en Ange.

Salut Ulrich, dit Yumi en rougissant.  
Bonjour Yumi.  
Il la fixait droit dans les yeux.

Quand Jérémie, Ange et Odd débarquèrent :  
Salut Yumi , ça va ? On dirait qu'Ulrich s'est calmé, il était furax.  
C'est vrai ? dit elle en le regardant.  
Il rougit mais la sonnerie retentit.  
Oh non ! Français, et une pièce de théâtre ! La poisse !  
Je crois qu'on y participe, dit yumi, madame Martin nous en a parlé. Bon, à plus les amis.  
Bon, nous aussi, on file en cours, à tout', dit Jérémie.

Asseyez-vous, les enfants. Nous allons étudier une pièce de William Shakespeare et la jouer. Vu la désastreuse interprétation de la dernière foi...  
Les regards se tournèrent vers Sissi.

Qui peut me citer deux oeuvres de ce même auteur, oui, Ange ? dit la prof.

Hamlet et bien sûr, la plus connue, Roméo et Juliette.  
Excellent, par ailleurs, c'est celle-là que nous allons étudier et jouer.

L'émoi se fit ressentir dans la classe, cette pièce plaisait toujours et à n'importe quel âge.  
Sissi se voyait en Juliette avec Ulrich comme Roméo.

Bien sûr, nous procéderons à un tirage au sort... Donc, le rôle de Juliette, Yumi de la classe de 3ème, et celui de Roméo à Ulrich.  
Le coeur d'Ulrich fit un bond. Là, il était sûr de faire une attaque.  
Bon. Clara, la nourrice. Hervé, Mercucio. Nicolas, Tybalt. Sissi, la mère. ect...  
La distribution s'acheva.  
Bizarrement, Ange, Odd et Jérémie n'avaient rien obtenu.

C'est mieux, dit Jérémie, si notre supercalculateur de malheur fait des siennes.  
Oui, en effet, dit Ange.  
Bah, moi, en Roméo, j'aurais eu la classe ! Par contre, pour Juliette, je me serait montré sélectif : Mathilde ou Diane, quoique Clara...  
Le regard d'ange était si glacial qu'il n'osa pas continuer.  
C'est bon, je rigole.

Les répétitions se succédaient, les costumes, les décors, tout ce qui fait d'un théâtre un endroit magique...

Ange, écoute, je... je...  
Elle était si jolie en Juliette !  
... Pour Ulrich, je .. La scène du baiser, tu sais...  
Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras parfaite, je le sais, allez bonne chance.  
Merci, tu es géniale, dit Yumi.

Tout se passait bien, le début, les combats dans les rues de Veronnes, et bien sûr, la scène du balcon fut si émouvante.  
On surprit Odd à être ému et sérieux, (vous me direz c'est impossible, et bien si !) et bien sûr, la scène finale. Les deux lèvres se touchèrent.  
Mais, en même temps, un énorme fracas se fit entendre. Les décors tombaient en ruine.

Ca, c'est du xana tout craché, Ange, Odd, on file à l'usine.  
Et Yumi et Ulrich ? On peut pas les laisser ! dit Ange.  
C'est beaucoup plus risqué de les tirer de là, avec les autres élèves.

Des morceaux de balcons tombaient. Ulrich prit Yumi dans ses bras pour la protéger. C'est alors que leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la deuxième fois. Tout tombait, mais ils étaient sur leur nuage. Quand une barre de fer les ramena à la réalité. Ils se cachèrent sous la trappe. Ensemble, rien, ni même Xana, ne leur faisait peur.

Transfert Ange, transfert Odd , Scanner Ange , Scanner Odd. Virtualisation. dit la voix inquiète de Jérémie.

Salut, les amis, dit l'humanoïde, la tour se trouve là-bas.  
Salut, Aelita, ça va ? dit Odd.  
Ou est le comité d'acceuil ? dit Ange en sortant son sabre.

Elle eut à peine prononcé ces mots que des dizaines de monstres apparurent.  
Ange se téléporta, et tua un Kancrelat.  
Flèches lasers ! lançaient Odd à l'aveuglette.  
Deux crabes tombèrent.  
Ahh ! dit Ange  
Elle venait de se prendre deux tirs de frolions en même temps.  
Ange, moins 40 points de vie ! Fais hyper gaffe, et protège Aelita non de non !  
Aelita, derrière moi ! dit Ange.

Elle se releva avec difficulté.  
Quand un bloc la toucha, elle fut dévirtualisée  
Ange ! hurla Odd. Ca non, ça ne va pas, règle numéro un, on attaque pas les filles ! Tiens, mange de ça, et de ça et de ça...  
Odd, moins 50 points de vie ! Mais fais gaffe, quand même avant de t'énerver ! Dit Jérémie

Oui, mais là, j'y peux rien ! Tiens, et puis ça, et encore ça...  
Odd ! Tu arrêtes ! Il te reste que 30 points de vie, heu, maintenant 20 ! Dit Jérémie.

Il restait un tank

Mon vieux, c'est entre toi et moi. Je vais te faire revenir d'ou tu viens. Flèches lasers ! Bingo! Qui c'est le plus fort, hein ? Et oui, c'est Odd ! Xana tu n'est qu'un nul !  
Un tir de frôlions le devirtualisa. (Faut pas provoquer Xana ! )

Aelita était déjà dans la tour, elle composa le code Lyoko.

Retour vers le passé, dit la voix rassurée de Jérémie.

La scène du baiser eu lieu avec beaucoup d'assurance, cette fois-ci.

Ah, en mieux, dit Odd  
J'ai préféré ta prestation sur Lyoko, dit Ange en souriant.  
Hé oui, c'est du Odd.

Yumi et Ulrich leur firent de grands signes, auxquels ils répondirent.


	5. Gabrielle

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Ce chapitre ne concerne pas directement la fic, il se déroule avant l'arrivée d'Ange, cependant, il reste essentiel pour la compréhension de l'histoire (cf : chapitre futur).**

**Ce chapitre ne prend pas compte de la saison 2.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

hé prends ça et puis ça sale cancrelat, tu vas voir ce qu'Odd peut faire , hé oui Xana , tes vraiment rouillé comme spéculateur.

-molo Odd , il ne te reste que 20 points de vie , si tu pouvais heu ...maintenant 10 éviter de te faire toucher dit Jérémie.

Ulrich lui se démener avec des crabes, il manoeuvra habilement son sabre et évita beaucoup de coup. mais un frôlions le prit par surprise. il plia un genoux à terre.  
-ça va Ulrich dit Yumi. Elle avait baissé sa garde pour aller voir son bien-aimé. Le frolion se le fi pas dire de fois. Elle fut touchée.

- il te reste 50 point de vie Ulrich. yumi 20, protège aelita.  
La japonaise se releva d'un air rageur elle détestait ce genre de scène. Elle utilisa son don de télékinésie.  
Le bloc qui visait l'humanoïde fut écrasé par deux pierres.

Ulrich lui découpa e, morceau le frôlions.  
il ne restait plus qu'Odd qui tranquillement jouait avec les cancrelats  
-il est beau le cancrelat , il est beau , le cancrelat le toucha. A non , il est plus beau flèches laser , faut les dresser dès le début , hé ouais c'est moi le maître!

- Jérémie soupira .c'est bon la voix et libre dit jeremie vas y Aelita.

L'humanoïde entra dans la tour.  
Mais un gouffre se forma, nos amis ne comprirent pas tout sur le champs.  
Seul Jérémie contempla avec horreur la puissance de Xana.  
-Impossible non, c'est impossible , il n'a pas pu.

Le gouffre s'élargie jusqu'à yumi , l'emporta et se referma. on entendit un hurlement celui de Yumi .puis plus rien , comme si la mort elle-même avait frappée.

-AELITA ? ARRÊTE hurla Jérémie dans son micro. Mais trop tard, elle avait déjà composer le code lyoko. Le retour dans le passé se fit ... Mais sans yumi...

Ils étaient tous à L'usine, Ulrich était effondré. Des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues. Il hurlait sur Jérémie. Il en voulait à la terre entière.  
-VAS Y SORS Là DE CE Pétrin, il prit Jérémie par le coup , c'est de ta faute!  
Jérémie suffoquait. Odd essayait de retenir Ulrich mais sans sucés. Ce fut grâce à intervention inespéré de kiwi qui mordit Ulrich à la cheville. Celui ci exprima un grognement de douleur et lâcha enfin Jérémie.  
-Tout cela est de ta faute dit il simplement il sortit en courant, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

Jérémie se remettait de ses émotions.. je t'assures , Odd , si j'avais su , il pleurait lui aussi .  
- tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas ta faute , mais pour Ulrich il lui faut un coupable. Allez viens répondit Odd tristement.. Ils retournèrent en cours.  
-Bien, voilà la Gabrielle rosemary elle vient de quatrième 3 , mais à changé de classe. dit la prof de français.

s'était une Goth...  
les cheveux noirs , le visage blanc comme un cadavre, les lèvres et les yeux maquillés de noirs.. haut noir avec une croix en argent , une longue jupe fendue avec des collants rayés noirs et blancs docs martens noires. Elle portait des bijoux en argent.  
Elle paraissait remonté des enfers.

-ouaouh la tronche dit Odd à Jérémie.  
Celui ci n'avait pas le coeur à rire , il sen voulait , d'un côté Ulrich avait raison s'était de sa faute.  
La cours passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. ULrich restait silencieux. Mais écumant de rage au fond de lui.

au déjeuner...

-TAS VU LA tête de la nouvelle , un cadavre dit Sissi à Nicolas.  
-j'ai pas fait attention dit il.  
Mais Sissi n'attendit pas sa réponse et se dirigea vers Ulrich. Mon Ulrich , ta vu ta chère japonaise sèche les cours. sûrement avec son nouveau petit copain.  
Ulrich se contrôla difficilement, non , reste calme , elle te cherche reste calme , il serra les poings.  
- et la goth, ta vu une horreur, elle doit être stupide en plus d'être horrible.

Elle n'eut pas de chance , Gabrielle se trouvait derrière elle. Elle lâcha son plateau pris Sissi par le col et la plaqua contre le mur. Celle si fut prise de frayeur.

- toi l'espèce de poupée barbie à la langue de vipère, je te conseille de la fermer. C'est clair ? Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Gabrielle dit Jim, non mais ça ne va pas !

- je vais très bien monsieur , mais dite à cette pimbeche que si jamais encore elle m'insulte , je n'aimerais pas être à sa place...  
-quest. ce que... chez le proviseur... tout de suite.  
- non, c'est non, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Elle partit laissant son plateau à terre. Et s'en alla.

Tout le monde la regarda éberluée.

- OUAH! Elle fait de l'effet la nouvelle dit Odd , je crois quelle me plaît.

jeremie arriva. il contempla le plateau et les assiettes brisées et Sissi en pleure.  
son regard croisa celui d'ulrich  
-Ulrich je...  
-Jérèmie je ...  
-désolé dirent ils en même temps.  
-vous savez qu'hormis l'absence de yumi , cette journée est plutôt bien partit une goth qui rembarre Sissi comme une pro , mes deux meilleurs amis qui se reparlent. Ils déjeunèrent cependant en silence, l'absence de yumi se faisait trop sentir.

dehors

On doit agir dit Jérémie.  
-à l'usine, et oui les cancrelats tenait vous sur vos gardes papa Odd reprend du service!  
- Prudence, je ne voudrait pas qu'il arrive à un de vous deux la même chose qu'à yumi.  
-on sera prudent dit Ulrich. Mais il ne pensait qu'à une chose se venger de Xana . Xana lui avait pris la chose la plus précieuse au monde YUmi...

-transfert Odd , transfert Ulrich , scanner Odd , scaner Ulrich , virtualisation.

Mais un grand beug se produisit. Jérémie perdit contact avec Ulrich et ODD.  
-Non ! PAS ENCORE ! dit Jérémie affolé. Il pianota sur son clavier pour trouver une solution au problème. non, aucun contact.  
- tu viens de perdre contact avec eux ne tente rien, tes tentatives se solderont par la mort de tes amis.  
s'était Gabrielle qui avait parlé.  
-comment?...  
-la question n'est pas comment, leurs heures sont comptées , envoie moi sur lyoko.

**_Sur lyoko:_**

-Einstein, on est ou ? dit Odd

pas de réponse...

-Je crois qu'il y a eu un problème, ou il est devenu sourd, ou il a perdu contact avec nous dit Ulrich. Et dans le territoire du désert pour se localiser , c'est pas de la tarte.

-Tu crois que ... commença Odd

il fut interrompu par un énorme bruit.  
Le sable semblait se dérober sur leurs pieds.  
Un autre gouffre apparu et se fut yumi qui apparu en dehors...

Mais ce n'était pas la Yumi qu'il connaissait. Son regard avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Les yeux comme de l'acier, elle les dévisagea.

-yumi , s'avança Ulrich il voulait la prendre dans ses bras , la réconforter , il avait eu si peur pour elle.

la Japonaise saisi son éventail , et avec un mouvement du poignet l'envoya violemment vers Ulrich.

Celui ci s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il le reçu de plein fouet et vola quelques mètres plus loin. Il perdit connaissance.

-Ulrich, mon vieux, ça va ?dit Odd prit d'inquiétude . Mais qu'est ce qui te prends Yumi , tu es devenue folle?

- Je suis le plus nul , dit Jérémie , tout cela est de ma faute .

Il essayait en vain de reprogrammer son pc mais ses tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec.

-je t'ai dit de ne pas t'acharner , tu n'as pas assez de compétences en la matière dit la voix sombre de Gabrielle. Laisse moi faire ajouta - telle

- je ne vois pas comment tu vas ... et comment connais tu lyoko ?il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Gabrielle avait déjà reprogrammé la moitié de son système.

-je pense que ça suffira dit elle. A partir de maintenant tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire . Il en va de la survie de tes amis. Et de la notre ajouta t-elle.

-je ... D'accord mais, promet moi de répondre à mes questions dit il.

-Chaque chose en son temps. Lui répondit-elle. Tout d'abord, elle farfouilla dans son sac . Elle en ressortit un boîtier et un pc portable.

-quest. ce que ...commenca jeremie.

-Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait dit elle d'un ton froid.  
Ce boîtier contient casque de communication , car je n'ai pas le temps de rétablir le contact sur lyoko avec la terre.  
Tu vas y rajouter cette puce. moi je vais aller sur lyoko , incorporer un programme dans une tour non-activée .tu auras qu' un contact même partiel avec lyoko. Je sauverais tes amis entre temps et Aelita ,par la même occasion.

-je .. bien c'est d'accord dit jeremie

-tu n'as pas vraiment le choix , c'est ça ou nous périrons tous dit Gabrielle.

-Gabrielle , comment connais tu lyoko et pourquoi veux tu sauver mes amis.

- je n'ai pas le droit de laisser des innocents mourir. Et j'ai un vieux compte à régler avec mon alter égaux... Ce cher Xana . dit elle en se dirigeant vers la salle des scanners.

- quest ce ... stupéfiante cette fille , stupéfiante dit Jérémie. Transfert Gabrielle , scanner Gabrielle , virtualisation acheva t-il.

Jérémie craignait un autre beug mais rien ne se produisit.

- je ne suis pas cette fille que tu appelles Yumi. Dit une voix sombre et profonde. Je suis Xana , et toi et ton ami ,tu vas mourir...

-si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire dit Odd plein de rage . Flèche laser hurla -t-il

-pathétique , Xana joua de l'éventail de Yumi et réduisit la flèche en morceau. Ton heure est venu...

Il se concentra , mit les mains de Yumi à ses tempes .

Des rochers se déplacèrent en direction d'un Odd affaiblit et d'un Ulrich inconscient.

S'était la fin ...

Mais une voix grave et froide se fit entendre.

- gélation temporelle cria cette voix.

il s'agissait de Gabrielle.

Mais une Gabrielle vêtue d'argent. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient entrelacés dans des lacets en perle argentés.

Une tenue digne d'un comte de fée. Un bustier argenté recouvert de deux grands volants. Un long pantalon argenté également. Elle tenait dans ses mains un sceptre terminé par une grande lune.

-Arhg ! fit Xana , Gabrielle, tu n'as pas le droit intervenir.

-Tu sais très bien que j'interviens quand tu dépasses les bornes Xana.

La communication sur lyoko fut rétablit. Jérémie constats la vison d'horreur. Xane incarné en Yumi.

-c'est impossible dit il.

Il vu aussi Gabrielle et ne perdit pas un mot de la conversation.

Mais qui était elle donc vraiment?

Ulrich reprit doucement ses esprits. il se remémora toute ses actions. Son regard balaya la surface du désert. Il croisa celui d'Odd déconcerté.

-cancrelats, blocs, crabes , tanks Hurla Xana à vous!

Les monstres se dirigèrent vers Gabrielle et nos deux amis.

Ulrich et Odd étaient beaucoup trop faibles pour réagir face à cette armada.

-destruction lunaire murmura Gabrielle .

les monstres furent anéantis.

- tu ne peux pas me tuer Xana. Nous sommes liés. Si tu me détruit, tu te détruits toi- même.

-tu n'es qu'un simple programme Gabrielle dit Xana de sa voix la plus méprisante possible

- Comme toi cher alter égaux.

Les minutes qui s'écoulaient semblaient interminables.

Odd et Ulrich étaient très faibles.

Jérémie lui observait la scène de son écran impuissant, il ne savait que faire.

- Gabrielle tu es stupide dit enfin Xana.  
Au lieu de me combattre, viens me rejoindre , nous pourrions gouverner leur monde et exterminer la race des humains.

-c'est toi qui est stupide Xana , je suis programmée pour être ton double positif. Tu ne peux pas me convertir rappelle toi

flashback:

-j'ai enfin réussi dit un vieux savant.  
J'ai crée la perfection comme programme , Arthur vient voir.

-oui dit le jeune assistant. il paru inquiet. Ne croyez vous pas qu'il est dangereux de le tester tout de suite ? On ne sait jamais.

- remets tu en doute mes capacités? dit le vieux savant énervé.

-certainement pas monsieur. Dit il en rougissant

-allez houste ! je te libère plus tôt , je veux observer ma magnifique création à XANA ! Dit il ravit.

Le jeune assistant sortit l'air soucieux, il n'avait pas tord.

A peine fut il partit, qu'une énorme explosion retentit. le choc le projeta à terre.

Il couru vers l'usine craignant le pire.

il ne retrouva rien. que des débris. Sauf une salle qui était épargnée.

Sans même évaluer la situation il y pénétra, devinant ce qui s'était produit. Xana avait agi.

Il ouvrit un des ordinateurs encore intacts. Se lança dans un logiciel de programme dont il avait la connaissance. En hâte il créa une créature. Elle serait l'équivalente de xana, belle pour l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Froide pour les autres.

Et du côté des humains. Il acheva son programme. Un courant électrique le parcoura. Il y succomba.

-Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix, comme nos créateurs tu vas mourir. Dit Xana.  
-la mort ne m'effraye pas Xana. Je ne suis q'un programme et toi aussi.  
-tais- toi, je suis invincible .répondit il avec force.

Il concentra une immense énergie et l'envoya sur Gabrielle.

Cette énergie ne fit que la traverser. Rien d'autre.

- allez, retourne d'ou tu viens dit elle. Pouvoir de la vérité.

-NON, il se tordit de douleur. Une ombre noire sortit du corps de yumi.

elle s'effondra , cette fois Ulrich la rattrapa. Aelita apparut de nulle part.  
ce fut Odd qui la réceptionna.

-partez, votre cause est juste... continuez dit Gabrielle

-mais et toi hurla Jérémie

-je ne suis là que quand mon rôle l'exige. Oubliez moi.

-non, on ne peut pas dit Odd tu as sauvée Yumi.

Une longue lumière blanche aveugla tout le monde.

Une voix froide comme de la glace murmura: retour vers le passé...


	6. Manipulation

Note de l'auteur :

**Je poursuis donc la publication de cette fic**

Cependant, la qualité n'est pas exceptionnelle pour cet épisode.

* * *

Ange émergea doucement de son sommeil.  
Elle ne se souvenait plus où elle était. Ah oui, en Internat au collège Kadic. Elle se leva , passa une robe de chambre , et fut prête pour sa douche.

il était bien tôt.

Quand elle fut prête, son réveil se mit seulement à sonner. Il était sept heures.  
Encore une fois, elle était beaucoup trop en avance.  
Connaissant Jérémie, il doit être déjà debout se dit-elle.

Elle descendit le couloir, et frappa doucement à la porte

-Entrez , dit la voix fatiguée de Jérémie. Il avait encore passé sa nuit sur son pc.

-Ange, je vais finir par m'habituer à te voir si tôt le matin dit il en l'apercevant.

-Bonjour Jérémie , ça va? Bonjour Aelita dit elle, en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'écran.

-Bonjour Ange dit timidement l'humanoïde.

-Jérémie , j'ai peut être trouvé une solution pour le virus d'aelita.

Les yeux de Jérémie se remplirent d'espoir. Il posa la tasse de chocolat qu'il était partit chercher bien plus tôt.

-qu'est ce que commença t-il

-Salut tout les matinaux! Hurla Odd en débarquant.

Ils avaient tellement étaient surpris, qu'Ange lâcha le cd. Jérémie , lui se retourna et fit tomber sa tasse de chocolat.

-Espèce de triple Idiot s'énerva Ange. Si tu savais tout le mal que j'ai eu à me procurer ce cd. Il est fichu maintenant. Et la chance d'éliminer le virus avec.

-Je ... je savais pas dit Odd confus.

-je vais tâcher de le réparer dit elle furieuse.

Elle était dans une colère noire. Même Jérémie ne disait rien.

Ils prirent la décision de sortir et de se diriger vers le réfectoire

-salut Ange lui dit Ulrich.

-Salut dit elle. Dis donc, ton copain Odd , quel crétin!.

Elle prit son thé à la menthe. En le goûtant , elle le reposa .et fit une mine dégoûté.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est ce que ce crétin, qui est notre ami à fait? demanda Ulrich.

Il était si rare qu'elle laisser apparaître sa colère.  
ça devait être grave.

-J'ai réussi, par l'intermédiaire de ma mère , à obtenir un cd de contre virus . Pour Aelita.  
On discutait avec Jérémie, quand cet idiot est arrivé en Hurlant.  
Du coup, par surprise, j'ai laisser tomber le cd , et Jérémie avec sa tasse

Tu imagines la suite.

-C'est vraiment pas de bol! Bah tiens, le voilà avec jeremie. dit Ulrich.

-Salut le roi des gaffeurs, Einstein dit Ulrich.

-SAlut dirent-ils ensembles.

-Bon, moi j'ai fini , je vais essayer d'avaler un thé plus digeste. On s'est jamais, d'ici qu'un autre crétin, pas très futé vienne à le renverser.

Elle s'éloigna. Elle décida de retourner en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre.

-Tu crois qu'elle va men vouloir longtemps? s'inquiéta Odd.

-je pense que si tu faisais plus attention, elle ne serait pas aussi exaspérée

Ange nettoya le cd avec un chiffon. Elle lança l'ouverture de son pc en Hâte. Elle insera le cd.

Le symbole de XAna apparu. Elle s'évanouie.

Bon on y va dit ODD. Ils croisèrent Yumi.

-Salut les garçons, Ange n'est pas là?

-Elle est trop remontée contre ODD dit Ulrich.

-ah oui, et pourquoi ça? demanda t-elle par curiosité.

-Ecoute, on va être en retard , on reparlera des imbécillités d'ODD plus tard.

Yumi retient Ulrich un instant et lui vola un baiser.

-chutt! dit elle , ne dit rien. Elle s'éloigna.

-Bon, bah tu viens , ou madame Hertz va encore être en pétard!bah Ulrich , tu es tout rouge ça va? dit Odd.

-Rien, un coup de chaleur dit il. Bon c'est bon j'arrive.

Les cours de physiques semblaient être une bénédiction.

En cours peu avant la sonnerie.

-Mais où est Ange ? s'inquiéta Jérémie.

-Aucune idée , ah si , elle doit être entrain de réparer le cd remplie de chocolat.

-Ca va, ça commence à être lourd. Elle prend aussi vite la mouche.

- non, tu aimerais , qu'elle t'abîmes tes cd avec lesquels , tu nous casses les oreilles. Dit Ulrich.

- C'est bon, si vous prenez ça défense commença Odd.

Ange apparu. Elle était si pâle. Aucun sourire ne dessinait ses lèvres.

-bien, les forces sont représenté par des vecteurs. qui sont eux mêmes caractérisés par la direction , le sens , le point d'application et la valeur.  
On mesure la force en NEWTown.

Quelqun peut-il me dire ,avec qu'elle Outil mesure t-on la force? Acheva madame Hertz.

-le dynamomètre dit Jeremie

-Excellent dit Madame Hertz.

- bAH , voyons dit Ange.

- t'a dit quoi dit ODD.

- Rien , qui te concerne imbécile. Dit elle d'un ton agressif.

Le cours se termina sans autres incidents.

-Ulrich, je crois qu'ANGE PERD LA BOULE. dit Odd.

-S'il n'y avait qu'elle après les cours de physique.

-je suis sérieux , elle m'insulte reprit -il.

-Ecoute, va la voir , excuse toi , elle comprendra acheva Ulrich.

à l'entrée du réfectoire.

-Ange, dit Jérémie , au fait.

-Quoi, qu'est ce que tu me veux , on se connait? dit elle d'un ton agressif.

Jeremy la regarda droit dans les yeux. Louche se dit-il.

Celle ci , prit discrètement un couteau. Elle le mit dans son sac.

-Hello ange dit Yumi.

-Salut dit elle froidement.

-Alors cette histoire, c'est quoi ? acheva la japonaise.

-Pas envie dans parler. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Troublant se dit Yumi , troublant.

Le téléphone de Jeremie se mit à vibrer.

-OUI ? quoi, une tour ?mais... ok , on arrive.

Aelita a détecté une tour. On file.

-Bah alors, les mobiles ça existe sur lyoko? dit ODD

-Très drôle Odd , j'ai paramétré un programme dans la configuration de ...

-c'est bon , on a comprit le coupa Ulrich.

-Moi, je vous rejoint , je vais retrouver Ange.

-OK, mais fait vite. Vous les tourtereaux, on file dit Jérémie.

-Ange ,

Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée, pour ton cd, je vais te le repayer comment ça t-il.

-Je vais te tuer Odd. Dit elle froidement. Elle sortit le couteau volé.

-Tu blagues là dit il inquiet

-pas des moindres Dit-elle.

Odd se rapellea d'une technique qu'ulrich lui avait enseigné. Il l'assoma.

-desolé , je voulais pas , mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Il l'a mit sur ses épaules, et descendit dans le souterrain pour rejoindre les autres.

-Transfert Ulrich , Transfert Yumi , scaner Ulirch , Scaner Yumi

virtualisation.

Ils se matérialisèrent , et virent Aelita.

-Salut Aelita dirent ensembles YUmi et ULRICH

-salut les amis dit l'humanoïde.

Mais des tanks et des cancrelats arrivèrent.

-bon finit les politesses, triplicata dit Ulrich.

YUmi , protégeait avec son éventail Aelita. Elle ne pouvait passer à l'offensive. S'était trop risqué. Elle se faisait souvent toucher.

-Mais Arrêtez vos bêtises dit Jérémie. Plus que 20 points de vie à vous deux

-Sympa Einstein , vraiment , tu sais les cancrelats c'est la spécialité d'Odd , pas la mienne.

-fiou , je suis mort dit Odd.

-quest.- ce que se retourna jeremie. heureusement que vous n'avez fait que parler . Tu lui as fait quoi? dit il.

-moi , je me suis défendu , elle voulait me trucider avec ça!  
il lui montra le couteau qu'elle tenait dans la main.

-BAH ! Installe là dans le fauteuil, et file sur lyoko , tes bestioles t'attendent.

-Ahh , je vais pouvoir parfaire l'éducation de mes chers CAncrelats.

-n'importe quoi, soupira jeremie.

Transfert ODD , SCANER , virtualisation.

yumi se concentrait elle élimina encore un tank.

-me voilà mes bébés dit Odd et hop flèches lasers.

Il s'éclata à les détruire.

Jérémie , ne surveillait pas ange.

Celle se releva. Prit une barre de fer et l'assomma.

ILs battaient comme des fous.

Odd , par son manque de prudence se fit dévirtualisé.

-Ahhhh dit il.

il alla voir jeremie. il comprit ce qui s'était produit.

-JE VAIS TE TUER HURLA aNGE. elle avait le couteau dans les mains.

Odd recula de peur. Elle avait une expression , Qui n'était pas celle d'une humaine normalement constitué.

-Xana fit il. Lutte Ange, ce n'est pas toi. Il trébucha.

Elle allait le frapper.

-ca y'est , Aelita , vite. on n'a plus de contact , je craints le pire fit yumi.

l'humanoïde entra dans la tour.  
composa le code lyoko.

Retour vers le passé...

-Ange, je vais finir par m'habituer à te voir si tôt le matin dit il en l'apercevant.

Il posa sa tasse de chocolat.

-désolé pour la bosse fit elle gênée.

Odd débarqua avec plus de douceur. ils ne furent pas surpris.

-désolé , pour l'histoire du couteau Odd. elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Einstein , Attrape , dit elle en lançant le cd vers Jérémie.  
elle sortit.

-j'ai loupé un épisode dit Jeremie

-Laisse, t'es pas assez intelligent. à part essayer de me tuer une bonne dizaine de fois , rien dit Odd.

-dis moi, tu serais pas un peu mordu par Ange fit Jeremie.

-Ecoute Einstein , tu es peut- être doué en calcul , mais la ta tout faux fit ilrouge de confusion.

-Odd mordu par ange dit jeremie en rigolant

-je vais te le faire manger ce cd fit odd...


End file.
